21 Guns (2)
This is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 and the second part of the mid-season premiere. Summary Moon approaches the family matter much different than Jamie and starts looking to her friends for support. Can they really feel bad for her? Meanwhile, Eliza gets sucked deeper into her new boy toy's secret world. Is it too late to get her way back out? And with his ex in critical condition, Dex feels intense guilt that escalates to something much more. Main Plot Moon finds the situation with her family stupid and annoying and turns to her friends for support. While her friends think Moon is being selfish by turning this all about her, are they willing to help her at all? Sub Plot Eliza has become attached to her new beau, Josh. Her friends start to become worried when she becomes more and more distant. As she realizes she needs to get out, it seems there aren't any exits. Is she stuck with someone she doesn't even like? Third Plot Dex feels horrible for causing Sophie to almost kill herself and his depression manifests itself in awful and unusual ways. His friends want to help, but how can they when they don't even know how? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "21 Guns" by Green Day. *This episode marks the end of the Eliza-Josh Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'David Koechner' as Arnold Tucker *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Nolan Funk' as Josh Yeldman Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: I don’t know how I feel about her anymore… Keith: I’m done with her shit. EVERYTHING Jamie: How are you so insensitive! Brittany: Are you stupid? Eric: I need to do something… Dex: I’ve changed, deal with it. CHANGES Eric: You don’t know what you did to him… Sophie: Oh, I know. Jamie: I hope you know everyone thinks you’re a bitch! Danielle: What’s your problem? Moon: Why does this keep happening to me! Eliza: I don’t know what to do! OR MAYBE NOT EVERYTHING… Moon: Does that make me a bad person? Scott: Yes. NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 21 guns p2.jpg 21g5.jpg 21g6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Eliza: "Let me say this so that it gets through your thick skull. You are a hypocritical, homophobic, creepy-ass fuck and I hate you! Stop talking to me, stop thinking I’m your girlfriend, and STOP being a creep!" *Sophie: "We were never friends Eric…get out of my room…" *Eric: "I hope one day, you have to suffer ten times harder than Dex had to…" *Jamie: "Cut the drama! If they like me more, it’s only because I don’t act like a spoiled, desperate drama queen all the time!" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_218:_21_Guns_(2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Moon Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Dex Plots